


Hook-Up

by kikawara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, connie is a crackhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikawara/pseuds/kikawara
Summary: Eren and you had always had a thing for each other, this was obvious for everyone who knew you. You knew you were in love with him since you two were fifteen, but you weren't so sure about his feelings towards you. When the chance of casual hookups with the handsome Yeager presented in a silver plate you couldn't help but say yes, yearning to be close to him in any way possible.You two weren't anything, so why was he so mad at the simple thought of other guys laying their filthy hands on you?--Eren Yeager x Reader fic.© Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime IsayamaI only own the plot.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. panic at the disco

**Author's Note:**

> The squad and you can't remember when was the last time all of you went out together to have some fun so you decide to go to a new club and party like the good old days. Unfortunately for you, things quickly go south.

You glared at Eren from across the bar, clutching your drink in your right hand with enough force to make your knuckles turn white. Just what the hell was he doing? Just because the two of you weren’t anything official yet that didn’t give him permission to be fooling around with other girls at the bar. Especially in front of you, on the night your friends and you had decided to go out together after so long to have a good time.

“Hey, are you okay?” Armin’s sweet voice ringed at your side, taking your attention away from that stupid bastard you smiled at the cute blonde.

“Mmhm! Why do you ask?” You played dumb. And by the way Armin raised his eyebrow at your response you knew he didn’t buy it. Damn Armin for being so smart. You bit your lip as he kept staring at you waiting for an honest answer, so you gulped the rest of your drink down before answering. “It’s just,” you raised your hands furiously and lowered them again. “Eren is fucking driving me _crazy!_ One day he is all lovey-dovey with me and saying how important I am for him and then he starts to flirt with the first chick he sees.” You discreetly pointed in Eren’s direction with your head. Armin followed your movement and his ocean-blue eyes widened when he recognised Eren in the distance.

All this time he thought Eren had been in the bathroom when in reality he was on the dance floor, dancing very close with a girl with long blonde hair tied up in a bun, their hips pressed together and Eren leading their movements as a smug smirk decorated his face.

“(Y/N)... I’m so sorry,” Armin apologized for his friend’s lack of common sense. “He’s just like that when he gets a little drunk…” You rolled your eyes, not even Armin believed his own words but you appreciated the attempt to cheer you up anyway.

“In my opinion,” Jean emerged next to you and sat down between you and Armin, earning an irritated look from the blonde. “You should dump that asshole,” he said casually and took a long sip of his own drink.

You laughed half-heartedly. “Can’t dump him when we aren’t even dating.”

Jean’s eyes stretched open. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah…  _ He doesn’t like labels,” _ you made quotation marks with your hands as you repeated Eren’s own words. Jean shook his head slowly at you before responding.

“Oh, honey… You are just dumb-”

“Jean!” Armin kicked his boyfriend on the side with his elbow making him flinch in pain.

“ _What?!_ Am I wrong?” He crossed his arms over his broad chest, unbothered.

You looked away from the couple as they continued to bicker in a lower tone so you couldn’t hear them and glanced at Eren again. So far he hadn’t made a move on the girl, _yet,_ but the way their bodies were pressed together against each other as they danced made your blood boil.

_ That’s it. _ You thought standing up.

“(Y/N)?” Armin called out to you when he saw you get up.

“Jean, where is Reiner?” You asked without looking at them.

“I’m pretty sure he is where the drinks with Connie and Sasha,” Jean rested his arm snugly over Armin’s shoulders earning a shy blush from the blonde.

“Thanks. I’ll be back in a minute,” you waved goodbye at them and made a beeline towards the bar. 

Spotting Reiner’s blonde hair was easy amongst the crowded club thanks to his height. You pushed your way through the people paying no mind to the one’s who glared at you or insulted you for pushing them so harshly.

“Reiner!” You chanted his name as you tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a tipsy smile plastered over his face.

“(Y/N), what’s up? Want some drinks? On me,” he offered. Classic Reiner, offering drinks to anyone who approached him, thus why Sasha and Connie always stuck around him at parties. That was basically free drinks for them.

“Sure! I’m a little thirsty,” you grinned at him and he ordered some shots for you and him.

You examined the bar and noticed Sasha in the distance, she was making out with a guy you didn’t recognise. You gaped at her and frantically looked around for Connie.

“Hey,” a tired Connie spoke behind you.

“Connie!” Your cheeks were a little red. Should you try to make him look away or had he noticed already? His eyes glanced at Sasha and he sighed before looking back at you again. _Oh._ He knew.

You patted him on the back knowingly. It was no secret for you or anyone from your group of friends for that matter that Connie had a thing for Sasha.

“She’s drunk,” you said, realizing you were justifying her behaviour just like Armin had done before with Eren. You cursed at yourself for it.

“Whatever,” he shrugged. “It’s my fault anyway, I never made a move on her after all,” he tilted his head back and downed the rest of his drink in a swift movement. He didn’t even flinch, which to be honest surprised you.

“Here you go,” Reiner came back and offered you two shots. “They’re pretty heavy so be careful.” He winked as you took the small glasses from his hands.

“I can handle it,” you stuck your tongue out playfully and Reiner laughed. “Wanna share?” You turned to Connie, maybe what he needed right now was to drink his worries away.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he joked dryly and took the shot you were offering him. The two of you clicked your glasses together and quickly downed the shot. You grimaced at the burning sensation in your throat and began to cough like crazy. Connie burst his ass laughing and patted your back.

_“God!_ You good?” He kept wheezing as he rubbed your back.

“Fuck you,” you groaned.

The shot got to your head pretty soon, making your brain dizzy and your cheeks and the tip of your ears burn hot. Connie seemed to be in the same state as you. You let out a shaky breath and began fanning yourself with your hand.

“Feeling hot and bothered?” Connie teased.

“Shut up, _baldie!”_ You giggled stupidly and shoved the male away from you. He laughed back and you thought how cute his laugh was. You took a moment to study his facial features. Had Connie always been this fine? He caught you staring at him and the red on his face darkened a little.

“W-What?!” He asked massaging his neck, your eyes were fixed on him making him feel a bit self-conscious.

In your current position, you couldn’t help but sympathize with him, both of you had been ignored by the people you fancied tonight and replaced by someone else. Your face cracked into a huge smile.

“Let's dance!” You suggested.

At first, your plan was to ask Reiner for help to make Eren jealous but fuck that plan, you wanted to cheer up your dear _bald_ friend now. Connie glanced in Sasha’s direction one last time before offering you his hand.

“Why not. Come on,” you placed your hand on his happily and after letting Reiner know you two were going for a quick dance the two of you made your way towards the dance floor.

The place was crowded with people and reeked of alcohol and sweat but you couldn’t care any less. Dragging Connie behind you the two of you stopped at the centre of the dance floor and began to clumsily move your limbs around in an attempt to follow the beats of the music.

Connie shook his head as a playful smile parted his face.

“You **suck** ,” he said. You puffed your cheeks and gave him your middle finger.

“As if **YOU** are any better!” You spat utterly offended.

“ _Bitch,_ watch.” You opened your mouth to protest but soon Connie’s ass was pressed against your lap and he began to move it at the beat of the music.

Your jaw dropped open. _"What?!"_ Was he seriously better than you at this? Connie continued to swing against you and even bent down to wiggle his _cake_ even faster.

“Oh my god! C-Connie!” You were laughing so hard tears began to slide down your reddened cheeks. “Let’s gooo! Pop off!” You gassed your friend up and grabbed his hips, pretending to thrust into him like all those nasty dudes at the club did with their girls.

The two of you were having such a good time together that you had completely forgotten about Eren, that was, at least, until you saw him glare at you from the far corner of the club where you had previously been sitting with Armin and the rest. He had his arms and legs crossed and a rigid expression on his face.

You scoffed at him and continued to dance with your clown of a friend. Unbothered.

“I’m going to fucking kill that _bald_ little shit,” Eren uttered somberly, gritting his teeth slightly.

“To be fair, you were the one basically having sex with a random chick on the dance floor before,” Jean said, his lips were red and puffy from his previous makeout session with Armin.

“I was just messing around! You guys know I would never do that to her...” Eren was furious. The last fucking thing he needed right now was Jean’s stupid horse face lecturing him about what he should do or not.

“Eren…” Armin's voice interrupted their conversation, his soothing tone calming down Eren a little. “I know how you are about this _‘romantic’_ stuff. But she’s not like you. She needs you to be clear and know what you two are. Or else she’ll get tired of you and dump you.” 

Eren clicked his tongue. The truth in Armin’s words falling over him like a bucket of icy cold water. It still annoyed him though. Why wouldn’t you come and talk to him to clear things up instead of going there to clown around with Connie?

“You better do something soon, asshole,” Jean nudged Eren on the side and pointed at you. “I think those two have their eyes on her already. Seriously, creeps...” He said shaking his head.

“What?” Eren’s head whipped around and saw two guys nearly drooling at the sight of you moving your hips slowly and making their way towards you and Connie. “Oh, _hell no.”_

Eren got up so fast that the sudden shift startled a half-asleep Marco next to him. He marched towards you, fists clenched tightly at his sides, ready to strike at any moment now.

“Piss off, dude,” Connie said at the guy who was trying to pull you away from him. You squirmed under his hands which were placed tightly on your waist. You wanted to puke at the way his breath stank of alcohol and something else.

“Leave my buddy alone, _shorty,”_ the other one chimed in, shoving Connie back from his shoulders and making him trip, nearly falling to the floor.

“Connie!” You cried out, desperately trying to find a way to avoid a possible fight between your friend and these idiots.

“Hey.” A stern voice said.

The guy who refused to let go of you glanced behind him.

“What the fuck do yo-“

Eren’s fists connected to the guy’s face in the blink of an eye, punching him so hard he dropped dead cold on the floor, finally letting go of your waist. A bunch of people witnessed this and shrieked, stepping back to give you guys more room and avoid getting involved in the fight.

“Eren?!” You choked out.

Eren glared at you and side-eyed to make sure you were fine before speaking.

“We’ll talk later,” he said turning his attention to the guy who was holding Connie.

The taller man threw Connie away and prepared himself to face Eren. He did manage to land a few hits on Eren's face and torso but Eren was way quicker than him and more experienced in fights, so it didn’t take too long for him to join his friend on the floor.

Needless to say, the whole club was losing their shit over this by now. Eren seized your hand and Connie’s and gave a short nod in Armin’s direction. No exchange of words was needed between the two best friends after so many years together. Armin nodded back at him and got up from his place.

“Come on losers, we’re getting out of here,” Eren ordered you.

And so the three of you pushed your way through the crowd and exited the club. Connie was mumbling apologies and thanking Eren for his help just now but by looking at him you could tell he was paying little to no attention to him as he stomped angrily to his car. His jaw was clenched tight and he kept his eyes set in front of him, never looking back at any of you.

When you arrived at the parking lot Connie excused himself to take a quick piss before leaving and darted to the back of one of the nearby buildings. Now that you were finally alone with Eren you knew what was coming. 

You swallowed hard, feeling your heart beating in your ears and prepared yourself.

Eren was staring at you with an unreadable expression. You took a shaky breath in.

“Eren, I’m-“

“Please go out with me.” 

“W-What?” You spoke a little taken aback. Those weren’t exactly the words you were expecting to come from a fuming Eren.

Eren sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling some wild strands of hair that were sticking out from the previous fight back into place. He looked... Shy? “I _like_ you, so let’s make it official." You could tell he was struggling from the way his eyes kept looking away and coming back to your face. "I’m asking you to be my girlfriend,” he insisted and placed a strand of your hair behind your ear. Your breath hitched when you felt his cold fingertips brush against the side of your face. 

“So? What do you say?” He smiled giddily at you. Your heart skipped a beat inside your chest.

A pale pink covered his cheeks and his eyes were so soft and vulnerable on you right now. He was no longer the asshole he had grown up to be, but the stupid, sweet boy you knew from your teen years and the one you had fallen in love with. You returned his smile and took a step closer to him.

“ _Yessir,”_ you were still grinning when his warm lips pressed themselves against yours. Kissing you leisurely and affectionately like he had all the time in the world. His hands cupped your jaw tenderly, thumbs stroking the soft skin of your cheeks as he deepened the kiss. You hummed against his mouth, not quite believing that this was actually happening to you and it wasn’t just a dream.

Sure you two had hooked up a couple of times since you had turned 18 but he had never treated you with such gentleness and care let alone confess his feelings before and it made your heart feel so warm you thought it could easily melt inside your chest.

When Eren pulled back he kept his hands on your face and rested his forehead against yours, staring at you.

“Ready to go home?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” you barely whispered, butterflies filling your belly. “Oh but-”

“ **Guys!** Open the _fucking_ door! A dog is chasing me!” Connie shouted in the distance and the two of you watched in utter horror how a big ass dog was chasing Connie down the parking lot.

“What the _fuck,_ Connie?!” Eren yelled letting go of you completely and frantically opening the car’s doors. He ushered you inside with his other hand.

“I peed on him by accident!” Connie cried out as he jumped inside the car, Eren quickly locked the doors leaving the angry dog outside to scratch and bark angrily at them.

“I swear to God, Connie. I’m going to _fucking kill you_ one of these days,” Eren punched Connie in the gut but you knew he was just playing around by the small pull at the corner of his lips.

“You’re such an idiot, man!” Your laugh reverberated inside the locked car and soon enough Eren and Connie joined you.

What a great way to end the night, you thought.


	2. like i want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day after that not so disastrous night. You had come over to Eren's house to spend some time together after his practice with the team but unfortunately for you, Jean had scolded him for 'being an ass' last night and making you upset. Unsure of what he had done he keeps nagging you about it until you finally tell him.
> 
> Guess he will just have to show you just how important you truly are to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist:
> 
> streets ; doja cat  
> a little death ; the neighbourhood  
> no guidance ; ayzha nyree  
> slow down ; chase Atlantic  
> body ; summer walker
> 
> WARNING: +18 CONTENT AHEAD!

“Oh my _ god,  _ Eren. I’ve told you it’s okay, drop it already!” You groaned and turned away from your  _ boyfriend, _ crossing your arms over your chest in annoyance.

A certain  _ horse-face _ , as he liked to call him, had informed him about your discomfort the previous night at the club but hadn’t specified on why you were mad at him. And honestly, at this point you wished that he had. At least Eren wouldn’t be bugging you so much right now if he had told him the whole story. You took a mental note to kick Jean’s ass later for being so nosy.

Eren’s large hand fell on your forearm, gently tugging you so you were facing him again.

“Come on! I  _ care _ about you and the way you feel. So please tell me,” your heart fluttered in your chest at the sincerity of his words.

You appreciated his concern. You really did. But at this point, it just felt too bitchy to recriminate him for dancing with that girl. I mean, you two weren’t  _ officially  _ dating when he did it so what was the point in bringing that up now? It would just make things weird and you didn’t want to seem like the crazy-jealous type of girlfriend.

“Please?” He insisted with a small pout.

You bit the inside of your cheek. He knew damn well that you couldn’t say no to him when he made that sad face. After all, you two had known each other for quite a while now.

“Fine!” You finally said, raising your hands in defeat. Eren giggled and hugged you by your waist, pulling you close to him. “But I am not upset anymore, just so you know,” you let him know before starting to explain yourself. He nodded, anxious for you to tell him.

“I just… Remember that blonde girl you were dancing with last night? Let’s just say that seeing you two dance so **_close_** did not sit well with me…” Eren’s face became serious and you instantly panicked.”B-But it’s okay! It’s not like we were anything official back then yet so I have no rights to”

“Ohh…  _ That,” _ He says deadpan.

You were basically fuming now. “What do you mean,  **_-that-._ ** Did you not remember?”

He chuckles as he shakes his head no.

“Eren you are such a-”

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Eren asks.

The question surprises you. Your whole body tingles and the words die in your throat, that suddenly feels dry. Unable to utter a word under his intense gaze you simply nod and wait for Eren to make a move.

Eren smirks a little and moves one of his hands up to cup your jaw, gently tilting your head up to meet his lips. You practically melt under him, the way he kisses you right now is just as sweet as it was last night, if not even more. When he pulls back he is staring at you with an enamoured grin plastered across his dumb face. His other hand is still on your waist and is rubbing soothing circles on your back. He seems almost amused at how flustered you were.

“W-What was that for?” You ask almost out of breath and red as a cherry.

“You are so silly… I didn’t remember because that didn’t mean anything to me,” he runs his fingers through your hair, the motion calming your nerves a little. “I’m sorry.” He finally says.

“Eren, I told you. It’s okay, I don’t”

“To be honest I only did it to try and get a rise out of you,” he admitted.

“Well, to be fair I almost tried to use Reiner to make you jealous back so… I guess I am no better than you.” You confessed in shame earning an amused chuckle from Eren.

He bent down again and gave you a small peck on the lips. Eren didn’t pull back but hid his face in the crook of your neck instead.

“No one else can make me feel like you do.” He whispered close to your ear, his warm breath tickling your skin.

The hand that was rubbing small circles on your lower back began to move up and down, caressing your body and curves. Although sweet, you knew Eren had other intentions in his mind by the way he was staring at you.

“Eren?” You asked.

Eren hummed in response and began to leisurely place wet kisses all over your jaw and neck. You sighed and closed your eyes. It felt so nice.

“What are you doing?” You breathed out and Eren’s grip tightened around you, pulling you even closer to him.

“Showing you how much you make me feel,” he kissed his way up to your lips again and bit your lower lip teasingly. You opened your mouth to let out a small moan and he took this as an invitation to slide his tongue into you.

It wasn’t the first time you two made out, but it certainly felt different from the previous ones. The only thing that didn’t change however was that Eren took the lead, moving his wet muscle around as he pleased and you trying your best to keep up with him. Eren kept kissing you again and again, pulling away for seconds to catch his breath and then diving right in again. It seemed like he just couldn’t get enough of you.

Slowly losing yourself into the kiss you grasped Eren’s waist for support and to pull him even closer.

Eren leaned back one more time and examined your face. Your cheeks were completely flushed and your eyes barely open. A small trail of saliva descending from the corner of your mouth to your chin caught his attention. He smirked down at you and wiped it away with his thumb.

“You good?” He asked smugly.

“Y-Yes…” You stuttered out.

“Wanna take this to my bed?” He pointed behind him with his head, you obviously nodded, excited for what you knew was coming next.  _ “Good girl.” _ He praised you making your insides tingle and gracefully took your hand in his, leading you to his dishevelled bed. Not that you cared though, you were quite messy yourself.

Once he had you laying down underneath him on his bed he kissed you again.

Your arms snaked around his neck and your legs parted to leave some room for him. He happily settled down between them and teasingly grinded against your core. Just once though, enough to make you feel his growing boner against you. The contact sends shivers up your body and you part away from the kiss to let out a gasp.

“Eren!” You cry out his name earning another small thrust. You bit your lower lip to keep yourself from moaning and glare at your boyfriend who is snickering quietly at your reactions.

“You like it when I rub it against you, mhm?” He tilts his head.

You know his little games all too well, but you’re still embarrassed as fuck when you reply.

“Y-Yeah…” You speak shyly.

Is Eren’s turn to bite his lip now. He loves when you get all shy and flustered under him. You are usually so feisty around him and everyone else. It feels so  _ good  _ to be the only one who gets to see this side of you, and it drives him crazy.

“If it feels that good then, why don’t you ask for more?” He teases you more.

_ Fuck you, _ you thought. Looking away to try to muster up the courage you breathe in and out to calm yourself before glancing back at him with a determined expression.

“Please Eren, I want t-to feel you against me.” You didn’t even get to finish when he was grinding up against you again, slowly.

_ God, he’s so fucking hard and warm, _ you thought as he moved against you. The fact that you were wearing a skirt only made you feel his shape better, since the only things separating you from his cock were your panties and his sweatpants. Fucking grey sweat pants. You squirmed underneath him, unconsciously rolling your own hips.

You were so into it that you didn’t notice Eren’s fingers in front of your face until he lightly pushed your lips apart.

“Open up,  _ doll. _ ” He spoke softly, but you knew it was an order.

You quickly obliged and opened your mouth, sucking and swirling your tongue around his long digits all the while maintaining eye contact with him. You knew he was starting to get all worked up by the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his movement became rougher down there. You were pretty sure your juices were wetting his sweatpants by now, but neither of you cared.

“ _ Fuck, _ girl.” He breathed out.

Pleased with you he pulled his hand away from your mouth, a small trail of saliva connecting your tongue with his index finger.

Eren stopped grinding into you and scooted back a little. His other hand grabbed the hem of your panties and slowly pulled them off you, throwing them somewhere in his disordered room. “We won’t be needing those,” he said with a devilish grin.

Your walls were clenching on air in anticipation.

Finally, his hand came down to your aching core and he whistled upon feeling how wet you were. Without a warning, he inserted two fingers into you, your walls immediately sucking him in and clenching around him. You hissed in a breath at the sensation.

_ “Ooohh, _ that’s my girl.” He basically purred as he began to pump his fingers in and out of you. “Come on baby, that’s right.” He cooed. “Feel good on my hand, come on.”

You let out a moan when you felt Eren’s fingers curl and uncurl inside of you. Eren quickly placed his free hand over your mouth.

“Don’t be too loud, though. My dad’s working in the basement. Wouldn’t want him to hear you moaning now, would we?” He was smiling as he said this.

He couldn’t care any less if his father heard you or not. And it wasn’t like he didn’t know what his nineteen year old son was up to when he brought his girlfriend up to his room anyways. He just loved to see you whimpering and squirming under his hand, trying to let out your voice but being unable to. And he knew just how much the thought of getting caught turned you on, considering the amount of times that the two of you had done it in public spaces.

His fingers kept moving at an even faster pace now, the sloppy noises of your wet cunt and your muffled cries being the only thing that could be heard in the room.

It was then when Eren began to rub your clit with his thumb and your hips immediately shot up, trying to get more of that delicious friction.

“Are you going to  _ come _ for me, baby?” He asked, leaning down to get a closer look at your face.

Your cheeks were burning red and some tears were threatening to fall from your eyes. You felt a knot at the pit of your stomach and you knew you were close.

Desperately you nodded at Eren, silently pleading with your eyes for him to go even faster. He licked his lips and slammed a third finger into you. Your moan was muffled by his large hand over your mouth and a trail of saliva could be seen falling down your chin.

It took a couple more thrusts for you to come, a wave of pleasure washing over your whole body as your hips shot up once again and your legs shook helplessly.

_ “Good girl, _ that’s it...” Eren praised you, riding with his fingers the remains of your orgasm.

You whimpered in your boyfriend’s hand and sighed in relief, a small satisfied smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. When Eren was sure that you had quieted down he pulled his hand away, wiping your saliva off in his bed sheet and studying your face with a smile.

“How do you feel baby?” He whispered close to your ear, lovingly kissing your neck and jaw.

“T-That felt really good,” you allowed yourself to be frank, still high from your previous orgasm.

Eren hummed in contentment and brought his fingers to your mouth once more. Once you had licked them clean for him he kissed you as a reward for being such a good girl for him so far. Your taste still lingering in your mouth.

“Now...” He began. “Are you ready for the  _ big _ deal?” 

And God, was it big indeed. You swallowed hard but nodded eagerly, your insides already aching at the feeling of emptiness his fingers had left you with. Eren grabbed the hem of his pants with his thumbs and pulled them down, his hard cock quickly shooting up and bouncing slightly. You could almost feel the heat coming off of it.

You couldn’t help but lick your lips in anticipation.

“Now, what do”

_ “Please, _ Eren.  _ Fuck me.” _ You didn’t even let him finish. Eren’s eyes widened in surprise at your boldness.

“Wow, someone’s eager,” he teased with a cocky grin as he firmly grabbed the base of his cock, scooting closer to you and placing himself at your entrance. “Ready?”

_ “Yes!” _ You were basically begging at this point.

And with that Eren slammed himself into you, his full length filling you up and stretching you painfully. You gritted your teeth at the feeling. No matter how many times you did it it always stung a little at first. Thankfully you were pretty wet so the pain was minimal, making things easier.

“Oh, fuck!” Eren grunted, his hands were holding you so tightly by your waist that they could bruise. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.” He breathed out.

He was trying his best to hold back and not just go feral on you from the very start, allowing you to get used to his size, which you were very grateful for, not many dudes cared about that nowadays.

His eyes darted upwards, scanning your face for any sign of discomfort or pain. Your eyes were closed, but they eventually opened to meet Eren’s. You gave him a small nod, letting you know that you were ready and so Eren began to move his hips slowly, pounding his member in and out of you with every movement.

The pleasure began to build up inside you once more as his movements got faster. Eren wasn’t one to make many noises during sex, but they way you were clenching around him and sucking him back in every time he pulled back had him grunting and breathing very heavily.

“Eren.” You cried out his name, missing his lips on yours.

He looked up at you and sighed, more than happy to comply to your whims. He kissed you hungrily this time and snapped his hips even harder, hitting deeper and deeper inside of you. Unable to let you voice out you moaned into Eren’s mouth, who swallowed your screams and cried with pleasure.

Eren felt himself getting close with each thrust so he roughly grabbed your thighs and pulled your legs up, folding you up so he had an easier access to fuck himself into you. You broke the kiss and gasped for air, feeling like he could break you any second now.

“Eren, I-I’m close.” You cried out his name and placed your hands on Eren’s wide shoulders, scratching the tan skin.

“I know, baby. I know,” he said as he continued to pound into you. “I’m close too.”

The bed was squeaking and shaking wildly with each of Eren’s violent thrusts. That along with your desperate whimpers and moans and the sound of your wet bodies slapping against each other was like music to Eren’s ears, slowly driving him closer and closer to his climax.

“Eren!” You shouted his name as one particular thrust hit you deeper than the rest, making you arch your back and cum all over Eren’s cock. Your insides were desperately sucking him in and squeezing his cock as you came. 

Your eyes rolled back into your head as you fell back onto the bed, panting heavily.

_ “Fuuuck, _ baby-” Eren let out a strangled moan as you clenched on his cock. “Hold on for me baby, I’m almost there.” He said, frantically pounding into you with all the force and speed he had left, desperately chasing his own pleasure now.

You decided to help him by tightening yourself around him.

_ “Yes! _ That’s good, keep doing that,  _ oh fuck-” _ He gave you one last deep thrust and hid his face in the crook of your neck, biting down harshly on your delicate skin as he came deep inside of you. 

You gasped and shuddered at the feeling of being filled up by Eren, and dug your nails even deeper on his back.

Once he was done cumming and shaking he fell limply and exhausted on top of you. The two of you were a sweating mess and the sheets stuck uncomfortably to your bare and damp skin. You placed your hand on top of Eren’s hair, scratching his scalp gently just as how you knew he liked it. He hummed in response, his whole body relaxing at the familiar and comforting feeling. In response he kissed the skin where he had previously bitten you and rubbed your thighs with his hand up and down, feeling them shake ever so slightly under his touch.

_ “I love you.” _ He said, prompting himself up with his elbow so he could look at you. That dumb after-sex smile you knew all too well plastered across his face. That gorgeous face of his.

_ “I love you too, Eren.” _ You whispered back.

It wasn’t the first time the two of you had sex together.

But it was the first time Eren had said  _ ‘I love you’  _ after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I planned this whole chapter in the shower- HAHA!
> 
> Sorry this took so long... Stuff happened. Hope you liked it, though! I think I'm slowly getting a hang of this. I quite liked how this turned out.  
> Also, it could be great if you guys could leave some feedback in the comments! If I can improve in any way or you have any suggestions just let me know! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Author here :p I hope you liked this first chapter so far! The next one will have the SPICINESS y'all are here for. I hope you are ready! B)


End file.
